


Guarding Over Him

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Preseries, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to unlock me from the sink pipes, for one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarding Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> For spnkink_meme: I would like to see Dean being scarily protective and possessive of Sam. Not in an incestuous way, though. Dean sees Sam as the most precious thing in the world to be protected at all costs and will quite literally rip the lungs out of anyone he thinks will hurt Sam. Sam loves his big brother dearly but is obviously not cool with this, given his fierce independent streak and the fact that Dean gets them in trouble with the people they're supposed to be helping, but he couldn't leave even if he wanted to because Dean will find him wherever he goes. Dean actually treats Sam very sweetly unless he thinks Sam is going to run off; then he handcuffs him to the sick pipes until Sammy stops acting stupid and comes to his senses. So in short: overprotective!possessive!Dean, unhappybutstillloveshisbrother!Sam, no pairings. Thanks!

The Winchester boys move into town the first week of February. Sam’s in her grade, and she smiles when he shyly asks her for a pen. He’s cute, but not her type. She’s his, from all the sideways looks he throws her, followed by soft blushes. Flattered, she flirts back a little, nothing serious, until she sees him getting picked up by his older brother a few days after they meet.

Dean is beyond cute. He’s hot, and she can’t help gazing at him with wide eyes the first time she sees him. A few girls around her giggle, and she watches his gaze shift in their direction. His serious expression transforms into a cocky smile and flirty wink. She blushes and rubs her legs together as her stomach flutters pleasantly.

When Sam asks her out on Valentine’s Day, she doesn’t hesitate to say yes. One date won’t hurt, not really, and if it’ll get her closer to Dean, well... she’s not complaining.

Dean is the one that drives them to the movies, because Sam’s a few months from getting his license. She sits in the backseat of his black muscle car and pretends to pay attention to Sam while sneaking glances at his brother in the front seat. When they arrive, Sam holds her door open and everything. She giggles and hops out, and is surprised to see Dean get out too. 

“Hey Macy, wait a sec,” he says and winks at Sam, who looks exasperated. She can feel her heart beating faster as he leans in, lips brushing her ear. He whispers, so softly she can barely hear, let alone Sam. “If I even get an inkling that Sam knows you took this date for any reason other than him, I will fuck you up. So, you’re going to go in there, and do whatever it takes to make this the best date of his life, or you’ll wish you’d never laid eyes on me.”

She freezes, and her smile is strained as Dean pulls away. He grins once at her, nothing more than a flashing of teeth, before turning a more genuine smile to Sam, patting his arm. “You kids have fun,” he says, and she takes it as the warning it is.

She breathes easier when the Winchesters leave town two weeks later.

 

*

 

Most of the time, John is pretty proud of his boys and how he raised them. Sure he has his regrets. He wishes they could’ve lived a normal life, gone to college, played high school football, stuff like that. But in the end, he feels he raised his boys with good characters and morals. They’re loyal to family, but especially each other.

He’s proud of that too. Proud that he raised two sons that care so much for each, that would do anything for the other. They keep each other strong and they keep each other safe, and most of the time, he wouldn’t wish it any other way. 

And then there are times like these.

“God damn it Dean! What were you thinking?” His eldest is practically bleeding out in the backseat. They’d been taking care of a pack of ghouls. One had gone at Sam and the idiot had jumped in front of his brother, even though all three of them knew Sam probably could’ve taken care of it.

Sam’s back there with him, applying pressure and tying off the wounds. He’s pissed off, John can tell, and his anger’s going to be nothing compared to Sam’s when he finally lets loose. He almost feels bad for Dean, but it had been a pretty idiotic move.

“Hey, we got them, didn’t we?” Dean protests weakly from his prone position. They both ignore him as John parks in front of the motel they’re staying at for this weekend hunt.

John offers to carry Dean in, but Sam does it instead.

Later, after Dean is dosed up on pain meds, he goes out on a beer run. He pauses outside the door to the motel room when he hears them talking.

“You’re an idiot,” Sam complains, but his voice is fond. John imagines he’s probably changing Dean’s bandages, with a furrowed brow and careful hands.

Dean laughs, and it’s more real than the sound he normally makes. “Ain’t nothing that’s going to touch you while I’m around, Sammy.”

John thinks that’s probably true.

 

*

 

“What do you want for dinner Sam?”

“I want you to unlock me from the sink pipes, for one.”

“C’mon. Chinese? Mexican? Burgers? Pizza? Oh, apparently they have a ribs take-out place. How ‘bout that?”

“You can’t seriously think that letting me pick dinner is going to make up for cuffing me to the pipes.”

“Was worth a shot.”

“Unlock me, Dean.”

“Nuh-uh. I unlock you and you’ll be out of this place in a shot. We’re gonna wait until your head’s cooled off a little and you’re thinkin’ straight.”

“God damn you.”

“So. Ribs?”

 

*

 

A lot of people tell him he’s lucky he and Dean are so close. That his brother’s so devoted to him. He agrees with the first part. The second... not so much. Especially when it involves his brother getting into his business.

He storms into the house. “Dean!” he yells, because he knows he’s there. “Dean, get the fuck down here!”

His brother tromps down the stairs, shit-eating grin firmly in place. “Hey Sammy. How was school?”

“Fantastic,” he replies sarcastically. “Especially the part when I ran into Bruce Benson. You remember Bruce, don’t you Dean? That guy that was giving me a little bit of crap when you came to pick me up Thursday?”

Dean’s the picture of false innocence. “Huh. I don’t know. Doesn’t really ring a bell.”

“Really?” He crosses his arms, fully aware that he has on what Dean calls his ‘bitch-face’. “‘Cause Bruce was looking pretty beat up today. And he came up and apologized to me while nearly pissing his pants.”

“Did he?” Dean looks gratified. “Well, I guess the little shit got what was coming to him.”

“Dean...” Sam growls, but his brother evades him neatly.

“How do you feel about going to that place you like for dinner? You know, the one with the rabbit food.”

“Dean,” He says firmly. “Dean, I can take care of myself.”

Green eyes look at him fondly. “I know you can Sammy. Doesn’t mean you have to.”


End file.
